nasafandomcom-20200215-history
Canberra Deep Space Communication Complex
NASA / JPL |location = Tidbinbilla, Australian Capital Territory |coords = |altitude = 550 m |weather = |established = 19 March 1965 |website= www.cdscc.nasa.gov |telescope1_name = DSS-34 |telescope1_type = |telescope2_name = DSS-43 |telescope2_type = |telescope3_name = DSS-45 |telescope3_type = |telescope4_name = DSS-46 |telescope4_type = |telescope5_name = DSS-49 |telescope5_type = }} The Canberra Deep Space Communication Complex (CDSCC) is a ground station that is located in Australia at Tidbinbilla in the Paddys River (a tributory of the Cotter River) valley, about 20 km from Canberra in the Australian Capital Territory. The complex is part of the Deep Space Network run by NASA's Jet Propulsion Laboratory (JPL). It is commonly referred to as the Tidbinbilla Deep Space Tracking Station and was officially opened on 19 March 1965 by the then Prime Minister of Australia Sir Robert Menzies. The station is separated from Canberra by the Murrumbidgee River, but most notably by the Coolamon Ridge and Urambi Hills, but mainly by Bullen Range, that help shield the city's radio frequency (RF) noise from the dishes. Located nearby is the Tidbinbilla Nature Reserve. The CSIRO manages most of NASA's activities in Australia. In February 2010 CSIRO took over direct management of the site with the establishment of CASS (CSIRO Astronomy and Space Science). Previous to this CDSCC had been managed by external sub-contractor organisations, such as Raytheon Australia from 2003-2010; BAE Systems (formally British Aerospace Australia) 1990-2003; AWA Electronic Services -1990. History During the mid 1960s NASA built three tracking stations in the Australian Capital Territory. *The Tidbinbilla Tracking Station (now known as CDSCC) was opened in 1965 and is the only NASA tracking station in Australia still in operation. During the Apollo program, Tidbinbilla was used for tracking the Apollo Lunar Module. *The Orroral Valley Tracking Station ( ) was opened in May 1965 in what is now part of Namadgi National Park. Its role was orbiting satellite support, although it also supported the Apollo-Soyuz Test Project in 1975. It was closed in 1985. *Honeysuckle Creek Tracking Station ( ) opened in 1967 and was built primarily to support the Apollo moon missions, mainly communications with the Apollo Command Module. After the cancellation of the Apollo Project the station supported Skylab until its re-entry in 1979 when the station joined the Deep Space Network in support of the Viking and Voyager projects. 1981 saw the closure of the station and its 26 m antenna was moved to CDSCC to become known as Deep Space Station 46. After the antenna was removed the rest of the facility was dismantled and knocked down. Its foundation, access road and parking area are all that remains of the facility Antennas As of late 2014 the Station has four large antennas in use: DSS-34, DSS-35, DSS-43, and DSS-45. The CDSCC also uses the Parkes radio telescope in central New South Wales at busy times to receive data from spacecraft. There is ongoing construction to build an additional 34 m beam waveguide antenna by 2017. Construction of DSS-35 began in July 2010. The station's collimation tower is located approximately 3 km to the north-west, on Black Hill. Funding CDSCC costs about per year to run, and is funded by NASA. See also * Carnarvon Tracking Station * OTC Satellite Earth Station Carnarvon * Parkes Observatory References External links * Partners in space: CSIRO and NASA - video * Official CDSCC Webpage * Official CSIRO pages * Tidbinbilla Tracking Station tribute site * Honeysuckle Creek tribute site Category:Buildings and structures in the Australian Capital Territory Category:Astronomical observatories in Australia Category:Earth stations in Australia Category:Space programme of Australia Category:Deep Space Network Category:1965 establishments in Australia Category:CSIRO Category:NASA facilities in Australia